DoctorRotrumpnik
"The only path to peace is power, and law. But some don't understand that" -Doctor DoctorRotrumpnik is the King of Doge-Nation. He is known for being a Genius Tactician, Inventor, and Leader. He is also known for his Aggressive nature towards hostiles. Biography Early Life Doctor's early life is not very well known. Doctor was born in 1893 in Santa Clara, California. His father was King of Dogeland and kept Doctor's presence Minimal, in his youth he was a genius Programmer and Designer. he worked on countless different projects with numerous other Designers and programmers. After doing so, he found an interest in Military and Politics. Military Activity Doctor enlisted in multiple military units. Carrying out missions for many prestigious Units, Rising in ranks rather quickly and inheriting multiple honorary awards. He has years of experience and has collective knowledge of battle strategies. King Ascension After reaching the age of 18, Doctor had been assigned King after his Father had been shot and killed in action at the Battle of Narwhalia(August 30th, 1911). After becoming King, Doctor had begun shifting Doge-Nation towards rebuilding low class citizen statures and instating political propaganda. The Golden Alliance Sometime in 1913, Doctor had been proposed an alliance merge with Doge-Federation, Thats when he met Leouch, the leader of Doge-Federation. With these two groups combined, they gained many new members and became a powerful titan of meme power. The Golden Age The Golden Age consisted of pure success. The Relationship between Doctor and Leouch could have not been more perfect. Both were strong willed, dedicated, and unpredictable. They were unstoppable, foes fell to their knees as Leouch and Doctor attacked with precision, numbers, and ruthlessness. This Era however, didn't last very long. Separation from Doge-Federation However, eventually Doge Nation and Doge Federation split up due to an argument between Doctor and Leouch. This argument is quite controversial in Doge's history. In this event, Leouch had an argument with Doctor because of the Nazi Themes Leouch was instating into Doge-Federation, Doctor did not like this and had told Leouch to remove said themes, Leouch replied by sending Doctor a file titled "RIPJETER&NASHFRIENDSHIP" and proceeded to exile Doctor, and lied to everyone in DF. This led to a deep grudge between the two. Espionage & Reintegration WIP Leouchs First Leave As the stress of Doctor's grudge with Leouch stressed him, he handed down his leadership to his most trusted HR at the time, Forbes50. This lead to an era known as the "Forbes Era". The Silver Age Soon enough, the glorious leader returned. Many doges rejoiced and Forbes gave Leouch his leadership back peacefully. This age didnt change much compared to The Golden Age. However, a huge advancement in technology for the fed was the addition of Tanks and Panzers. These vehicles were a great advancement and made combat in Doge Federation very different, mostly for the best. Leouch's Second Leave Believe to be caused by the same reasons as his first leave, Leouch left once again. Handing his leadership to Duskens, his son, instead of Forbes due to his defection to Doge Nation. With Duskens as leader, the Platinum age began. The Diamond Age Leouch came back once again. Duskens gave him his leadership and the Platinum Age ended, and the Diamond Age began. The Diamond Age brought many doges that are well known veterans in modern day, such as DogeusI, Palawin, Trueblue11, and many more. This age brought new bases to doge fed also. Such as the Outskirts, Omaha Beach and eventually, Paris. Before these additions all Doge Fed had was one base, that got bland as time went on. Leouch's "Final" Leave Leouch stated that this was his final leave, and he would not return. However, some people believe that 12.5.15 which is a phrase that Leouch often said, is a code word for the date he will return, December 5th, 2015. Leouch created a forum post of his final words in a paragraph. They are stated below. Here is a link to his final words (Link). He then gave leadership to Duskens once again. However, due to jeters threats to delete the group, Duskens got rid of any german themed objects and clothes and changed to a more futuristic theme. This began the "Future Era". Future Era At a very random time and date, Leouch decided to join Generox, the Doge fed base at the time. He arrived, with all of the doge's mouth gaping with awe. He gave a short speech and gave each member there a personal word or two, such as telling Duskens that he was doing great at leading. After that, he hasnt been seen or online since. Personality and traits At a young age, Doctor used to be timid and an outcast, hidden behind his family's Royal Protection, Doctor never really saw a lot of the outside until his later teen years. After becoming King, his personality took a swift change. He showed a side of himself that no one ever really knew about. He showed courage and determination, he helped the poor and rebuilt the lower class structures and cities of Dogeland. He also refortified the Military, instilling propaganda, and thus raising Military Morale. He also invested in cutting edge technology for the military, as did he himself also create some of it. He has over the years, shown a more loving and caring side to himself that no one really saw coming. Overall Doctor's ascension to King might have been one of the most important political movements ever done in all of history. Equipment Doctor often likes to use a High Frequency Blade or General .45 to kill opponents, and announced numerous times his love for Revolvers. He also uses a Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird as a form of intimidation on enemy territory.